


A Baby Riddle On The Way

by emaz0225



Series: Baby Riddle [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Bottom Harry, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Slytherin Harry Potter, Time Travel, Top Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-10-09 05:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emaz0225/pseuds/emaz0225
Summary: In Harry's fourth year right before his first task is sent back to Tom's fifth year what is Harry gonna do maybe fall in love or fight for life.





	1. back in time

 

_Back in Time_

* * *

_November 10th 1994, Harry stood in his dorm room just 2 days before the first task for the Tri-wizard tournment that has something to do with Dragons when he feels a blinding headache and a bad case of nausia come on then he faints._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_November 10th 1941, Tom Riddle was walking his rounds as a prefect when he hears a crashing sound and he sees a blinding light he heads to it and sees a young teenage boy lying there he runs over to him to see he is okay. he sees a werid scare and he thinks he is pretty attractive. He take him to headmaster Dippets office and they wait for the boy to wake up they talk almunst themselves._

_Harry's pov_

_i groan as i wake up i have a headache i open my eyes and i see a young tom riddle staring at me and i see Professeur Dumbledore they look at me and Dumbledore asks. " Young man what is your name?" i look at him and i think about it i say " My name is Harry Potter." they nod and i am sorted into Slytherin and Tom walks to me to the dorm room in the dungeons. I go to my dorm room and i have a shower and i put on a borrowed pair of pyjamas and i think about my friends and Sirius and Remus._

_Next morning, i wake up and i get dressed and i head to the dorm room and i see Tom talking to a blonde haired teenager i look at them and i sit on the couch_

 


	2. Things heat up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom looks at Harry and wants to know what Harry knows with interesting tactics

**Things** _**heat up** _

* * *

  _ **Harry wakes up and he puts on his classes and he looks around confused and then he remembers he is the past. He puts on some trousers and a t shirt and he goes to the common room and sees Tom siting on a chair reading a newspaper with his leg over his other leg. I sit on the couch and he looks up and says " Morning Harry I will like to take you for a walk after breakfast." I nod and I feel a little apprehesive but I agree magic sent me here for a reason.**_

_**After breakfast** _

_**Tom takes me to the second floor lavatory and he takes me down to the chamber of secrets he takes me to the Salazar bedroom he ties me down and he looks at me and says " Who sent you here I know that Charlus Potter has no brothers or male cousins." I look at him and say " I was sent here from the future my name is Harry James Potter I was born July 31st 1980." He looks at me and says " There is other stuff like I tried to kill you." I gasp and ask " How did you know?" He doesn't answer he just bends down and kisses me I feel my head whisper Mine.** _

_**30 minutes later** _

_**I feel my binds realise and Tom sits up and gets up and puts on his trousers and he says " This will not happen again Potter till I figure out why you were sent here Now get dressed." I nod and my anus feels sore I put on my clothes we go to the library and I take out a Quidditch book well Tom finds a magical time travel reasons.** _

_**I look up when I hear a gasp I see Tom with a shocked look on his face. I ask " What's wrong Riddle?" He looks at me and says " I am your Soul bond when I was out of my body you were sent here to be with me and we completed the bond when we had intercourse now you will not go to  your own time." I look at him shocked and I copy cat a fish.** _

**_We go to Dippet he decides to give us are own room under the strict rules that we keep up on are studies._ **

**_I see Tom take out a diary and I say " Tom I will not stop you from Becoming Voldemort but could you do it a little better and I will not murder anyone." He looks at me and says " I will think about it Potter."_ **

  _ **At Quarter after 9 Harry puts on his Pyjamas and he turns off the light and falls asleep. Tom goes to his side of the bed and some magic scent calls to him and it is a part of Harry and His. Tom pales and curses but maybe this baby will be a good thing for his plan.**_


	3. Telling Harry about the baby.

_**Telling Harry about the Baby** _

* * *

_**2 weeks after[Tom](https://pin.it/ltntuwkcaxeoab) scened  the baby he has been doing lots of research and planning how he can use the baby to his gain and his only answer is to marry Harry and make sure dumbledork does not get his hands on his heir. He goes to his finger where he holds his families ring and he twirls it around and he goes to Slughorn and he asks him " What is the policy for married students with no family." He looks at me and says " Usually that never happens but the married students of age have there own quarters to grow with them but you already have quarters." I nod and he looks at me and asks " Why you asking Tom?" I look at him and say " Just curious Professor." I leave and I go back to Harry who is doing his assignment and he looks up at me and smile. I nod and I sit on my bed and I plan away to tell Harry of are impending Baby and how to propose to him no child of mine will be a bastard. I grab a scrowl of Parchment but before I start writing I look up to see Harry with a wierd look on his face and he says " Riddle i felt a wierd sansation in my magic." I glup and say " Harry thats what I have been thinking of ways to tell you, Your Pregnant with my heir." He looks at me in shock and I feel the door opening and shutting. I look at him and say " It is ok everything is ok we're gonna get married." He looks at me with wonderment and says " Pray tell is everything ok I am 14 years old and your 15. " I look at him and I sigh and I do something I dont usually do I hugged him. **_


	4. getting Married

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom does not Want the baby to be a bastard.

 

_**Tom and Harry's quarters** _

* * *

_**After Tom lets Harry go from the hug he gets down on one knee and says " Harry will do me extreme favor of marrying me?" Harry looks shocked for a moment and has no clue what to say but decides to say " Do you actually want to marry me or is this for the baby?" I look at him and say " Of course I want to marry you for you but the baby will need to be born not a bastard." He looks at me and nods and I take him to lay down next to me and I run my fingers through his hair and he lets out a big yawn and I smirk at that and say " Get some sleep Harry." He closes his eyes and I think of my future plans and I can't have a illegitimate child.**_

* * *

_**2 days later** _

_**Harry and I are finally married and I can't wait to the baby is born I can feel it's powers are forming and they are already strong and powerful. Professor Dumbledore is keeping a close eye on me at all times now it is extremely annoying. But I will just move my plans along a different way I have Harry Potter now and our unborn Child, Dumbledore can not stop me I will would not be against a presue to a truce.  All I know is this baby will give me a family and power and I will be imortal.**_

**Author's Note:**

> do not own this wonderful series but i wish i did. may suck but all well


End file.
